monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dawn of the Dance Tagebücher
Einen Präzedenzfall für alle party-themenorientierten Puppenserien, die Dawn of the Dance Puppen sind jeweils verpackt mit einem eintägigen Tagebuch. Diese sind auf der Rückseite der Boxen gedruckt. Die Mini-Tagebücher detailliert die Stunden vor der Morgendämmerung der Dance Party. Frankie Stein 07.00 Uhr:Der Party Tag ist gekommen! Das wird meine erste Party überhaupt und ich habe kaum geschlafen letzte Nacht. Ich schnappe mir mein Frühstück und gehe zurück in mein Zimmer. Es gibt so viel zu planen! 08.00 Uhr - 9:00 Uhr: Ich lese meine Einladung, zum millionsten Mal, während ich mich auflade. 9:00 Uhr - 10:00 Uhr: Ich habe das wirklich unheimlich coolste Party-Kleid, Clawdeen hat mir geholfen es auszusuchen. Ich vermute, es ist zu früh, um es jetzt anzuziehen. 11.00 Uhr - 12:00 Uhr: Cleo de Nile hat heute in der Angst Squad Praxis gestempelt was gut 'Ursache ich nicht glaube, ich wäre in der Lage, jede mögliche Weise zu konzentrieren haben ist. 12.00 Uhr - 14:00 Uhr: Ich übe alle meine Stiche zu befestigen, um sicherzustellen, das sich keine von ihnen sind löst. Es wäre so peinlich wenn ich auf der Party zerfiel. 14:00 Uhr - 16:00 Uhr: Ich lass Mum meine haare machen. Sie ist eigentlich wirklich gut und ich könnte sagen, sie wollte mir helfen. Ich glaube, sie ist so, aufgeregt wie ich 16:00 Uhr - 17:00 Uhr: Ich sage Mum sie soll mein zimmer verlassen, während ich bereit mich bereit mache. Mein Dad hat die Kamera alle sind bereit, wenn ich komme ist Dad so überrascht, dass er vergisst, ein Bild zumachen. 17:00 Uhr - 18:00 Uhr: Mom und Dad sagen, ich bin absolut elektrisierend und ich denke, sie könnten Recht haben. Draculaura 07.00 Uhr: Es ist Partyzeit! Dreh die Musik auf um in Stimmung zu kommen. Dreh die Musik runter Vater fängt an zu schreien. Setz die Kopfhörer auf und dreh die Musik wieder auf..! 08.00 Uhr - 9:00 Uhr: Ruf jeden an ... zweimal ... um herauszufinden, was sie tragen. 9:00 Uhr - 10:00 Uhr: Ruf alle an, die nicht aufgemacht haben, die ersten beiden Male. 11.00 Uhr - 12:00 Uhr: Mach dein Make-up. Separate Ja, vielleicht, und Ooh, «ich habe die farbe vergessen 12.00 Uhr - 14:00 Uhr: Clawdeen kam und wir machten einen Streifzug durch meinen Kleiderschrank, wir musten für uns beide Outfits finden. Wir haben fast zwei jahrhunderte gesucht um zu finden, was wir brauchten. 14:00 Uhr - 16:00 Uhr: Mach dein Haar.Make-up auffrischen. Nehmen das Bild mit iCoffin. Von vorn anfangen. Mehrmals wiederholen, um es richtig zu machen. 16:00 Uhr - 17:00 Uhr: Anziehen ! 17:00 Uhr - 18:00 Uhr: Fertig um fangtastisch zu scheinen. Clawdeen Wolf 07.00 Uhr: Aaargh! Ich habe verschlafen! Natürlich ist das heiße Wasser war weg - ich war so blau wie Lagoona wo ich fertig war. 08.00 Uhr - 9:00 Uhr: Rasieren 9:00 Uhr - 10:00 Uhr: Ich habe jedes Outfit zweimal versucht und keine von ihnen war zu gut. Ich meine, ich schauen in allem fabelhaft aus, aber für diese Party brauche ich etwas, das ich cooler als jedes andere Monster auf der Party bin.. 11.00 Uhr - 11.59 Uhr: Ich in insgesamt fashion funk verbringen - obwohl ich einen neuen iCoffin App habe, zeigen sie mir nur bilder von Vampiren 12.00 Uhr - 14:00 Uhr: Draculaura kommt zu meiner Rettung ,sie lädt mich ein einen spaziergang durch ihre Schränke zu machen. 1599 Jahre von Mode zu wählen und ... COOL! Dieses Outfit wird mich definitiv dazu bringen aufzuheulen 14:00 Uhr - 16:00 Uhr: Ich mach meine Haare und Färbe sie um zu meiner kombination zu passen. Versuche das nicht, zu Hause, junges Monster ... Ich bin ein Profi. 16:00 Uhr - 17:00 Uhr: Rasieren... Lagoona Blue 7:00 Uhr: Scary epic south swell this morning! Been up since 5am to get in the line up to catch some of that monster double overhead that was rolling in. Next up, a breakfast burrito und a nap. 8:00 Uhr – 9:00 Uhr: Nap in the Hydration Station 9:00 Uhr – 11:00 Uhr: Ich was having the most wonderful dream until this mosquito that looked like Draculaura started circling my head while buzzing the same annoying tune over und over. Ich woke up to Draculaura’s ring on my iCoffin. She left a message that “tall damp und handsome” was going to be at the dance und wanted to know what ich was going to wear. Crikey! Got to get a move on it. 11:00 Uhr – 12:00 Uhr: Baggies und floppies won’t do tonight – need to find just the right look. This’ll do! 12:00 Uhr – 14:00 Uhr: Another soak in the Hydration Station – don’t want to go all flaky on my party duds. 14:00 Uhr – 16:00 Uhr: Called me dad in for some help with the do since he’s a wonder with knots und braiding. This hair style should cause some waves or I’m a mud crab. 16:00 Uhr – 17:00 Uhr: Get dressed. 17:00 Uhr – 18:00 Uhr: Beast. Look. Ever! Cleo de Nile 7:00 Uhr: Ich have the servants draw my bath while ich take my breakfast on the balcony. 8:00 Uhr – 9:00 Uhr: Ich plan my party outfit as ich soak – More hot water! 9:00 Uhr – 10:00 Uhr: Time for my mani-pedi. 11:00 Uhr – 12:00 Uhr: The servants bring a light lunch und a selection of fashions for tonight’s party. Ich am tempted to reject everything, but they do know what ich like, ich choose an outfit that shall enhance my regal bearing. 12:00 Uhr – 14:00 Uhr: My party wraps are applied while ich call Deuce und remind him not to be late. 14:00 Uhr – 16:00 Uhr: My stylist arrives to create a look that shall set me apart from the common monsters that may be attending the party. 16:00 Uhr – 17:00 Uhr: Ich call Ghoulia… it takes several calls before she actually gets to the phone, she’s soooo slow, to remind her to leave for the party now so she’ll be there on time. 17:00 Uhr – 18:00 Uhr: Ich ready myself for the public adoration that is sure to come. Deuce Gorgon 7:00 Uhr – 8:00 Uhr: Why is my iCoffin ringing? Who in their fright mind would be calling this early… “Hey Cleo… nope, ich have no idea what I’m wearing tonight. Does it matter?” She called back three more times und hung up just to make sure ich knew it did. 9:00 Uhr – 10:00 Uhr: Breakfast in front of the TV watching highlights from last night’s pro casketball league. 10:00 Uhr – 12 am: Skate down to the park und play some pick up casketball. 12:00 Uhr – 14:00 Uhr: Skate home, grab lunch und beat the final boss in my latest video game. 14:00 Uhr – 15:00 Uhr: Shower und call Cleo… several times before she answers. 15:00 Uhr – 16:00 Uhr: Mom goes by the tailor und picks up the threads I’m wearing to the dance. Yeah, like ich really didn’t know what ich was going to wear. 16:00 Uhr – 17:00 Uhr: Get dressed. 17:00 Uhr – 18:00 Uhr: Totally ready to rock. Ghoulia Yelps 7:00 Uhr: Awake und weighing the merits of horizontal versus vertical. The aroma of breakfast drifts in from the kitchen und tilts the scales to vertical. Ich go in search of pancakes. 8:00 Uhr – 10:00 Uhr: Listen to a podcast interview with the creators of Dead Fast, Killee Rotley und Ooo-ick Hardeeee, on my iCoffin. They were funny, engaging und seemed to be very down under the earth. 10:00 Uhr – 12 am: Shower und begin to style my hair. Although creating the right look is rather labor intensive – translation: it is a lot of work – ich believe the effort will not be lost on the monster of my intentions. Translation: He will fall head over tombstones when he sees me. 12:00 Uhr – 14:00 Uhr: Ich have assembled three outfits, each have their own strengths und weaknesses. It only takes me two hours to decide. Ich am quite shocked by this blatant display of spontaneity on my part :P 14:00 Uhr – 16:00 Uhr: Get dressed. Ich wonder if getting dressed is easier for Frankie since she can remove her arms und hands? 16:00 Uhr – 17:00 Uhr: Ready myself for the inevitable call from Cleo reminding me to leave early. Fortunately, ich have already arranged transportation with Clawd und Clawdeen so it will not be an issue. 17:00 Uhr – 18:00 Uhr: Ich am now ready to blow the lid off this casket. Kategorie:Tagebücher Kategorie:Frankie Steins Tagebücher Kategorie:Draculauras Tagebücher Kategorie:Clawdeen Wolfs Tagebücher Kategorie:Lagoona Blues Tagebücher Kategorie:Cleo de Niles Tagebücher Kategorie:Deuce Gorgons Tagebücher Kategorie:Ghoulia Yelps' Tagebücher